Sasebo City
Sasebo City is the Capital city of Amenbo island, it is found Southwest of the coast of South City. This Island is notable for being the place Future Trunks told Goku the Androids would appear. A large portion of the city was laid to waste by Android 20 (Dr. Gero). Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas A meeting of 2 demons, bringing a "god" down to earthCategory:RP Areas Cauli is sat at a buffet gorging herself on food at a stupid pace almost clearing out the whole buffet much to the confusion and or disgust of the other diners noticing this Cauli takes a stir fry to go with a hmph she leaves "good food must be cause they used onions" she slurps down the noodles absentmindedly wandering Akuma walks round the corner and bumps into Cauli. With blood covering her mouth and a single tooth stuck to her chin Akuma shouts at Cauli, "How dare you bump into me, lowlife!" Akuma then stops and realsies she lost her cool. She takes a deep breath and says, "Sorry, let me help you up, lowlife." Akuma holds out her hand smiling. Cauli gets up silently refusing the hand and quietly cleaning off the food knocked onto her she looks at Akuma and has rapidly gauged her and then in one swift motion punches her in the face knocking her over "to have the audacity to ruin my meal AND call me a lowlife, stay down their in the dirt and do not offend my eyes with your presence again" Akuma raises up, grabs Cauli faces and smashes her into the dirt. "How dare you say that to a Demon God! You have no respect or manners and I was trying to be nice, lowlife!" Akuma says, pushing Cauli's face further into the mud. Cauli sweeps her leg pushing her into the dirt as well and begins grappling with her "a god huh? well i don't care if it was a normal person or the creator of all existance themselves no one i repeat no one gets away with calling anyone a lowlife" in her grapple she is on top of Akuma punching at her arms which are blocking her face Akuma reversals Cauli's attack and begins kneeing Cauli. A crowd begins to gather around the two, mostly consisting of males. Akuma then begins trying to punch Cauli in the face but her arms block the punches. Cauli grabs Akumas arm and pulls herself foreward headbutting Akuma, unfortunately Cauli had just hit into something as stubborn as she is and neither give an inch. Akuma looks left and right as she notices the crowd wolf whistle and throw money towards them. "Filthy lowlifes." Akuma quickly headbutts Cauli down then aims her hands at each side of the crowd and begins charging ki attacks. A viel of strange flames pass infront of her enveloping the 2 "what are you doing aiming at the others when your target is right in front of you" cauli clenches her fist and the sphere closes on them moving them else where "if you are a god well lets see you fight like one" Aftermath of battle: Akuma and Cauli Both fighters are beaten up at this point and barely holding up anymore "god or not i won't lie this has been fun it has been a while since i had a fight quite like this" she charges at akuma ready to land the final blow. Akuma doesn't have enough energy to move and takes the attack to the face, sending her flying into the mud. It then begins to rain. "How can a lowlife beat a god?" Akuma coughs up blood while trying to ask a simple question. Cauli stands up licking her lips "maybe you are less than you think maybe i'm not some lowlife, the name cauli so don't forget it" she holds her fist out only to fall down from the strain of the battle "and there goes my chance to look cool" Akuma begins to laugh. "I am usually fair, but not this time." Akuma leans over and clicks her fingers in the direction of Cauli. A red magical circle appears for a second before shattering. "Oh yeah, I can't use my powers here." Akuma laughs a little before coughing up a lot of blood. "i have no idea what that was but its nothing i have seen before" she seems to just lie their due to how drained she is. Akuma basically coughs up 5 litres of blood before saying, "You're not so bad for a lowlife. I smell this world's demons in you, you have pride don't you? More than just a name, you have a title don't you." Akuma looks slyly at Cauli. "pride i have a title i don't suppose cause i have always thought if i wanted respect and the like my fists suit me better than something after my name" Cauli manages to flip herself over so the rain can wash off part of the mud "I see, you didn't gain your title yourself." Akuma laughs a little,"I became the demon god using my ingenuity and power, so I understand where you are coming from, but you should have a little bit of pride in where you came from, whether it be nobility or poverty." Akuma says looking directly up. "i suppose you could look at it like that, heh you sound like my mother oh we onikora should be proud of our demon heritage. I could have a title and it would make me no different you have a title yet here you are in the mud same as me, fighting and thrills thats what i live for amd the lofty heights they take me too" Cauli holds her fist skywards smiling as she procliams "Ha, you simpleton, just looking at the next opponent as your life. I live to hurt, to conquer and to complete my dreams. I have no time for the 'gods' of this world to keep my power suppressed. I have stuff to do!" Akuma shouts at heavens. She then laughs a little, "Have you heard that love and hate are the same coin, just two different sides and that the more you hate someone the more you love them? I think it is ridiculous. The lowlife that came up with that must be as delusional as me." "well whatever floats your boat their, its a simple goal but it gets what i want to do and it fulfils a need" she finally manages to get to her feet "well see you for now if you need a challenge come a knocking just dont expect an easy ride flames are dangerous you know" Cauli smirks Akuma laughs, "I was getting hungry anyway, goodbye lowlife." Akuma says, before she begins falling into the black blood that moved underneath her. Before completely dissolving into the blood Akuma says, "You're kind of cute for a lowlife." then laughs until only the black blood is left. "Black blood huh, what a strange being" Cauli then registers the cute comment and has a wait what face for a few seconds she shakes it off and goes back to her normal confident grin before holding out her hand and wreathing herself in flames they compress down making a small shockwave as she teleports off.